choque de universos
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Algunos pokemos an estado apareciendo en el mundo mágico, y algunas criaturas místicas en el mundo pokemon. Helios y Voldemort son los responsables. Ash, Red, Brock, Iris y Down son enviados al mundo mágico para ayudar. ¿que secretos serán revelados?.
1. Chapter 1

-pikachu atento- grito un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos color chocolate, ropas azules y gorra roja.

-pika- respondió el roedor amarillo de tipo eléctrico, mientras ponía todos sus sentidos alerta.

Las espadas llegaron del cielo, tanto entrenador y pokemon las esquivaron con facilidad.

-¡no podrás vencernos, Voldemort!- dijo un joven entre las sombras mientras sacaba una varita de madera, de esta salió un rayo color azul, y las espadas dejaron de caer.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡ingenuos! ¡Nada podrá detenerme!- grito una voz tenebrosa.

-¡eso es lo que crees!- grito el azabache.

-¡te equivocas entrometido niño!- dijo otra voz en las sombras.

-¡el que se equivoca eres tú!, ¡Helio!- respondió el azabache.

-¡haa!- grito un chico de cabellos azabaches, ojos color chocolate, y dos z en las mejillas, mientras se levantaba de un golpe.

-¿pikapi?¿pikachu?- pregunto un roedor eléctrico de color amarillo, a su entrenador al ver como se despertaba.

-si estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla- contesto el joven con un semblante más relajado, el roedor asintió y volvió a dormir, -aunque las únicas veces que he tenido una pesadilla son presagios o avisos- se dijo a sí mismo, -lo bueno es que mañana estoy en casa- se dijo el joven, en eso vio pasar un pokemon insecto/volador quien misteriosamente brillo y desapareció en una especie de portal, -creo que necesito dormir, pero con ese ya van tres pokemons que veo desaparecer- se dijo, - creo que mañana le preguntare a Arceus- agrego y se volvió a dormir.

Mientras en otro universo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules soñaba con lo mismo y se despertaba, -Harry, ¿estás bien?- pregunto un chico de cabellos rojizos, -si, solo fue una pesadilla, aunque esta tenía esa la pinta de ser un presagio- contesto, el otro chico levanto una ceja, -¿quieres platicarlo?- pregunto, Harry se lo pensó un poco, -te parece si despertamos a Herma- pregunto, el otro asintió y fueron a una habitación a lado de la suya, para su sorpresa la joven de cabellos castaños ya estaba despierta y tenía una carta en la mano, -otra creatura rara apareció y ataco un pueblo de muggles-informo, -¿querían algo?- agrego, los chicos asintieron, -Ron piensa que es buena idea contarles el sueño que tuve- dijo el ojo azul, la chica asintió.

-Hagrid, ¿has encontrado algo?- pregunto un hombre de larga cabellera y barba blanca con gafas en media luna, a un hombre gigante de cabellera y barba negra, -no son creaturas de este mundo, y al parecer actuaron contra su voluntad, una vez liberados ayudan a reponer las aldeas lo mas que se pueda o dejan hierbas curativas, aunque hay unas que tienen la habilidad de curar ciertas heridas- respondió el hombre, -ha y todas tienen diferente personalidad- agrego, el hombre de gafas asintió, -Albus ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto una mujer con arrugas y traje de bruja, -no lo sé Minerva- contesto el hombre, un ruido hiso todos salieran de su pensamientos y extendieran unas varas de madera mientras se ponían en guardia. Anonadaos vieron como se abría un vórtice en la pared y el cuarto en el que estaban se ampliaba, hasta tener el 5 de su tamaño, del vórtice salieron 5 creaturas, todas de tamaño grande, y mirada que ponía los pelos de punta, al aparecer las últimas dos creaturas se cerró el vórtice.

-¿Alvus Dombuldore?- pregunto una creatura parecida a un antílope con una rueda en la mitad de su cuerpo, sin mover la boca y mirando fijamente al hombre de gafas media luna, el cual se acerco, -¿Quién me busca? Si se puede saber-, la creatura se le quedo viendo, -soy Arceus conocido como el Dios de los Pokemons, estos son algunos de mis compañeros legendarios, a mi derecha esta Dialga el señor del tiempo- dijo y el pokemon nombrado asintió, -a mi izquierda se encuentra Plkia, señor del espacio-otro asentimiento por parte de una creatura, -abajo a mi izquierda esta Darkray el señor de las pesadillas, y a su lado esta Mewtoo, pokemon creado por humanos y vigilante de la vida- termino de presentar.

-si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué son pokemons?-volvió a hablar DOmbuldore, -los pokemons somos creaturas fascinantes, con nuestros propias habilidades y poderes- dijo el pokemon mas humanoide, el hombre asintió, -¿Qué asen aquí?- pregunto, -un hombre egoísta logro manipular atreves de sus inventos a Dialgia y Palkia, escapando a este mundo, donde se ha aliado con un enemigo de ustedes, haciendo que pokemons de todas partes de nuestro mundo estén desapareciendo, y apareciendo en este lugar, y obligando a atacar a creaturas inocentes- respondió Darckray, - al igual que asiendo creaturas místicas de este mundo aparecieran en nuestro mundo- agrego Mewtoo, - estamos aquí para advertirles que estos humanos planean atacar su escuela, por lo que a sabiendas de lo que pasa enviaremos un equipo de ayuda, con humanos de nuestra confianza y sus equipos, tanto pokemons como materiales- explico Arceus, -comprendo, mucha gracias por su ayuda- dijo Dombuldor.

-también les pediremos un favor, uno de los jóvenes que vendrán es muy importante para nosotros, es nuestro elegido, aprendiz y amigo- dijo mewtoo, -y pedimos se le cuide y se le enseñe parte de su legado, aparte de que nos ayudaría mucho si se le enseña un poco más en su entrenamiento del aura- dijo Darcray, casi al instante los humanos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, -me está diciendo que este humano, es descendiente de sir Aron- pregunto Dombuldore, los legendarios asintieron – también sería buena idea le enseñaran algo de auto sanación, se suele poner en riesgo de muerte al querer salvar tanto a pokemons como humanos- dijo Arceus, Dialga y Palkia rieron recordando ciertas aventuras con el joven elegido, los humanos asintieron, -lo tendremos en cuenta, le cuidaremos bien- dijo Albus, -los veremos dentro de poco con las enfermeras Joy, las oficiales Jeeny y sus equipos- anuncio Mewtwo, los demás asintieron, -nos veremos en el castillo- agrego Arceus, tras lo cual Dialga y Palkia rugieron logrando crear un portal por donde todos desaparecieron tras cerrarse. –Hagrid, crea una cabañita cerca de la tuya para las oficiales y enfermeras, también has un corral para los pokemons, Snape, mantén en vigilancia a tu sabes quién, Magonagal prepara la enfermería, Loopus necesito que te prepares un poco más para el entrenamiento de estos chicos, Black avisa a Hermaione, estoy seguro que nos ayudara a que los jóvenes se pongan al corriente, Señora Wisler prepare la madriguera, tendrá compañía, y avise a los muchachos, yo iré a buscar ciertas cosas que Sir Aron dejo en el castillo, si las creaturas consideradas deidades en ese mundo nos han otorgado su consentimiento de cuidar a alguien muy importante para ellos, no debemos defraudarlos- dijo el director de la escuela. Todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse.

* * *

Yop: wiiii esto se pone interesante.

ks:ammm no se te olvida algo.

yop: a si... jeje... ¡Harry Potter y Pokemon no son mios! son de sus creadores.

ks: asi es.

yop: nos vemos en la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

yop: bien aqui el segundo capi

ks: ninguno de los personajes nos pertenesen.

yop: disfruten.

* * *

El día llego en el mundo pokemon, y con él la reanudación de la caminata de unos jóvenes, pronto vieron un lago donde salió un Poliwar y salto a un pedazo de tronco que estaba cerca de la orilla, -poliwart- dijo el ser con una gran sonrisa, -hola poliwart, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo feliz un chico de cabellos azabaches y gorra roja, -poli poli- contesto el pokemon acuático, -Ahs ¿conoces a este pokemon?- pregunto un chico de cabellos verdes, -claro que le conozco, y si él está aquí solo significa una cosa- contesto el chico, -¿Qué?- pregunto una chica de largos cabellos morados, -que ya está cerca, pikachu, ¿una carrera?- pregunto el chico el pikachu en su hombro el cual asintió y de un salto bajo del hombro, al instante salieron corriendo en dirección norte, mientras reían, -oye espera- gritaron los otros jóvenes mientras empezaban a correr para darle alcance, al rato les vieron de pie sobre un pequeño acantilado, -¡Ahs! ¡haa! ¡Qué hermosa vista!- dijo la morena del grupo, al ver lo que veía su compañero de viaje: un valle con varias casitas, y parcelas, muy bien cuidadas, un laboratorio a lo lejos, y varios campos de flores, así como bosques alrededor de la mayoría de las casas.

-tienes razón Iris, esta vista tiene un sabor delicioso, y relajante con una pisca de hogareño y armonía- comento el chico de esmoquin, -ya te avías tardado Dento- dijo la morena, -como sea, ¿Dónde estamos?- agrego, -Masura Town, mas conocida como Pueblo paleta- respondió el azabache, junto con un asentimiento de cabeza del roedor que subió a sus hombros otra vez, -¿enserio este es tu pueblo natal?- pregunto Dento, el entrenador asintió, -¿ven aquella casota con un molino de viento?- pregunto, los demás asintieron, -ese es el laboratorio-casa-rancho del Prof. Samuel Oack- informo, -wow- dijeron los otros, -aquella casa de techo azul con rojo y muchas flores, que está cerca de ese bosque con claro, es mi casa- agrego mientras señalaba una casa con esas indicaciones, los otros asintieron, -la entrada más cercana es por la vereda de ese bosque, que es la ruta 1- agrego y empezaron a caminar, en el camino apareció un pidlloto de tamaños fuera de lo común que cargo al entrenador, -¡hola pidllotto!- dijo feliz el chico, tras jugar un rato con su primer pokemon tipo volador continuo su camino, -ha ¡mister Mine!, ¡ya llegamos!- grito el niño al ver un pokemon parecido a un payaso con una escoba fuera de su casa, -Mine mst min- grito feliz el pokemon y entro a la casa, -Mine, mst mine- grito para avisar a la dueña de la casa que su hijo estaba de vuelta, -waw Ahs, ¿Quién es este pokemon?-pregunto la morena, -Iris, Dento el es Mst Mine, miren- dijo y saco su pokedex la cual dio información del pokemon tipo psíquico, -y es el pokemon de mi mama, siempre está con ella, al igual que Meganium y Draniti- explico el chico, -Mst mine ellos son Iris y Dento mis amigos de Unova- presento el chico, -oye ¿y mama¡- pregunto al no ver a su progenitora, -mine mster mine- dijo y señalo la puerta trasera, -Ho, está en el patio he, bien vamos a haya- dijo el chico y se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la casa,

-¡sorpresa!- gritaron un montón de voces, -HAaa.. ¿ha?, ¿Misty, Brock, Traycy, Gary, Mey Max, Down?- pregunto tras el susto inicial, -vaya chicos realmente me asustaron- agrego, tras unas presentaciones y algo de comida todos decidieron ir al laboratorio del prof oak para que Ahs narrara sus aventuras a sus pokemons, -siempre narra sus aventuras a los pokemons que se quedaron aquí, pero se le olvida contárnoslas a nosotros, por lo que si queremos oírlas debemos estar con sus pokemons- informo una chica pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Misty, -o en su defecto oírlas de Brock- agrego un chico de lentes, -eso demuestra que es muy infantil- dijo la morena del grupo, -no te preocupes, que estoy segura que te ha hecho reír en más de una ocasión- dijo la peliazul que respondía al nombre de Down, -y ¿Qué sucede con el resto de las aventuras que tuvo con ustedes?- pregunto el conocedor pokemon, -no te preocupes que Ahs las contara a sus nuevos pokemons- comento Traicy.

Al llegar el azabache fue arrollado por una manada de Tauros, -a mí también me da gusto verlos- dijo el chico con espirales en los ojos, casi al instante aparecieron una gran cantidad de pokemons de diferentes regiones, todos saludaron a su manera al entrenador, -waw no savia que Ahs tuviera tantos pokemons- dijo Iris, -y eso que faltan algunos- comento Misty.

Tras escuchar las historias y jugar un rato los chicos se deponían a regresar a su casa cuando el héroe principal se detuvo y vio a unos arbustos, -Broock, Tracey, Iris atentos, Reik, lucario y riolu estas heridos- dijo mientras corría asía los arbustos, al rato regreso ayudando a los mencionados.

-¿Riolu?- pregunto el pokemon aura tras abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba en el bosque, -¡qué bien! Ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto un joven de cabellos azabaches que se encontraba a su lado, -riolu rio- fue la respuesta, -oye, tú eres el riolu que conoce aura esfera ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico, el pokemon asintió, -jaja ¡savia que eras tú!, ¿nos recuerdas?- agrego feliz el joven, el pokemon se le quedo viendo por un rato luego sonrió y se lanzo feliz a los brasos del entrenador, -rioolu, ¡riolu rio!-grito feliz, -jajajaja a mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte- dijo el joven, antes de caer al piso mientras abrazaba al pokemon, en eso se escucho la puerta del cuarto se abría, -veo que cumplimos la misión- dijo la voz de un hombre, los tres seres en el cuarto voltearon a verle, -¿misión/pika?-preguntaron los inseparables amigos, -veras Ash, hace poco Lucario y yo llegamos a un reino donde estaba este Riolu, el me comunico que quería estar contigo, asi que después de tener el consentimiento de la reina e investigar un poco, decidimos traerlo aquí- explico el guardián aura, -haa, ¿eso es cierto riolu?, ¿por eso te comunicabas con nosotros seguido?, ¿quieres estar con migo?- pregunto el entrenador al pokemon aura, -¡RIOLU!- dijo con un gran asentimiento de la cabeza, el entrenador sonrió, -muy bien Riolu, tu pikachu y yo iremos a nuestra siguiente aventura, ¿listo para ser oficialmente mi pokemon?- dijo, el riolu asintió enérgicamente, -¡pokebola ve!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba el artefacto y lo capturaba, tras escucharse el conocida "click" Ahs puso su pose registrada, -¡bien tengo un riolu!- dijo -¡pi pikachu!- agrego el ratón eléctrico, -pero ¿Por qué estaban tan heridos?- pregunto el joven, y acto seguido saco a su nueva adquisición -una criatura extraña nos ataco- explico el guardián aura, al instante el azabache vio en su mente lo ocurrido, -ya veo, esa creatura la he visto en libros y creo que también la vi en el árbol del comienzo- dijo el joven, -Ash nosotros no hemos visto nada- dijo Misty, -eso es porque Riolu le mostro lo sucedido atreves del aura- explico Brock, -ya esta, esa creatura es un Grifo, es una creatura mística, y hasta donde yo recuerdo actualmente existen en otro mundo-dijo el chico, -¿Cómo sabes eso?- quisieron saber todos, -fácil, Mew me lo dijo- contesto –eso explica todo- dijo May, un rugido en el patio hiso que todos salieran a ver de qué se trataba.

En la pequeña laguna que tenía el Prof. Oack en su rancho apareció Geratina, y Lugia, mientras que un vórtice se abría y aparecían Darckray, Dialga, Palkia, Arceus y Mewtwo, el joven de mejillas en z, se alegro y corrió a verlos, -jajaja, Lugia, Arceus, Geratina, Mewtwo, Darcray, Dialga Palkia, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- dijo al llegar con ellos, casi al instante Lugia y geratina, le dieron algunas muestras de cariño al chico, Mewtwo y los demás sonrieron con cariño al ver al joven, -¿pi pikachu?- pregunto el roedor amarillo, -Estamos aquí para darles una misión a ustedes..- empezó Arceus pero fue interrumpido por Ash, -¡ASEPTO!- grito, -e..espera a que termine- le regaño el gran Pokemon, -lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, -no te preocupes, bien como decía, Helio logro cruzar a otro mundo, aliándose con un "humano" de la parte mágica de ese mundo, haya no existen los pokemons, pero si hay humanos, magos, hechiceros, animales, y creaturas misticas- explico Arceus, -como el grifo que ataco a riolu y rik- dijo ash, los legendarios asintieron, -como sea, ambos están asiendo desaparecer pokemons y aparecerlos en aquel mundo, están experimentando con ellos para que ataquen contra su voluntad a creaturas inocentes- fue interrumpido otra vez, -¡NO LO PERDONO!, ¡¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?!- pregunto el joven, -los dividiremos en quipos para esto, un equipo, escogido por nosotros, irá a una escuela de magia en aquel mundo y ayudaran a defenderla y salvar los pokemons, mientras los demás aran equipo con los originales portadores de las pokedex, y ayudaran a calmar las creaturas que aparezcan en este mundo- dijo Lugia, todos asintieron, -los que irán a la escuela son, Ash, Iris, Down, Brock y del otro equipo ira Red- informo Darckray, -también irán unas enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny- agrego Mewtwo, en eso apareció un joven parecido al elegido solo que mas grande, y vestimentas rojas, -Mew ¡no vuelvas a ser eso!, me mareo mucho- dijo el oven, mientras una creatura parecida a un gatito rosa se reía, -¡Mew!, ¡Red!- dijo Ash, el joven al escuchar su nombre en voz familiar voltio a verle, -¿Satochi?- pregunto algo atarantado, -jaja, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte hermano!- dijo el elegido y se lanzo a abrazarlo, mientras los dos pikachus, y los dos legendarios se saludaban, -a mí también me da gusto verte hermanito, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Y ¿¡que asen todos estos legendarios?!- dijo y casi grito lo último, tras una breve explicación el chico asintió, -Bien amigos entonces iremos a otro mundo, hay que prepararnos para la mejor aventura de todas- dijo Red, todos asintieron.

-¡Rápido limpien la casa!- grito una mujer de cabellos rojos, casi al instante aparecieron unas 7 cabezas la mayoría pelirrojas, -¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto uno de los pelirrojos, -vienen personas importantes así que a moverse rápido, no sabemos cuándo llegaran-respondió la mujer, -mama, ¿Qué tan importantes son?- pregunto la femenina menor, -son estudiantes de intercambio y son importantes, punto, ¡PONGANSE A LIMPIAR!- ordeno la mujer, todos se pusieron a limpiar y ordenar las cosas, -¿Cuántos son?- pregunto uno de los pelirrojos, en eso llego una carta, la mujer la leyó, -son 4, bueno 5 y sus pokemons, así que el patio necesitara un campo de protección contra mirones, y un buen lago- informo la mujer, al instante todos se voltearon a verla, -¿poke.. Que?- preguntaron todos los chicos, -son como creaturas místicas, pero más especiales, y son compañeros de estos chicos- informo la señora, -ustedes sigan limpiando- agrego, todos asintieron y siguieron con sus tareas.


End file.
